futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Democratic Republic of New Vermont (A nice new world...)
Overview The nation is almost entirely flat and largely forested country. The climate is temperate in the the Clinton Peninsula and borial in the north center, but is tundra in both the south and the flat coastal plains of the South Pole hinterland. Virtually all major settlements are on the peninsula. The Eastern Clinton Peninsula has been mostly cleared for high-yield cattle farming. It also contains the small, coastal, Safe Water and Port Boston gas fields. There are both the Nixon Hills and the large Nixon Iron Mine are in the far south. The highest point is Nixon Hill at 500 ft. The polar hinterland contains only the small fishing villages of Anchorage and Juno, along with a hundred or so migrant seal hunters in the western Alaska region. Two 15-man weather stations one 18-man scientific station and the 50 man Cold End Air Base\Naval Base in the eastern Wisconsin region. The highest points (sited in Wisconsin) are Peak Wisconsin at 14,500 ft, Peak Kennedy at 4500 ft, Mount Lincoln at 3800 ft and (in Alaska) Mount Daxon at 3500 ft. Industry has many forms and focuses around Safehaven, Port Boston, Nixon and Vermont City. The steel industry is based in Vermont City, Portland and Nixon provides almost all the iron ore. Ships are built in Safehaven and Port Boston, while communications equipment and power tools are built in the small town of Hertford, ten miles north of Nixon. Most bulldozers, transport equipment and tractors are made in Concorde, many of which are exported. A nature reserve covers the whole length of the western River Potomac and its banks, except for were it runs in to the sea at the fishing port of Carterton. History Vermont City was devastated in 20 by an American and British kinetic rod weapon, with many thousands deaths. Counties *New Hampshire *Vermontshire *Vermont Metro *Massachusetts *Maine *Connecticut *Port Boston *Wisconsin *Minnesota *Delaware *Potomac *Alaska *Nixon *Safehaven Transport Major railways are Economy Power stations #Five coal (one closed) #Five gas (one planned) #Two oil (one planned) #One nuclear (planned) #One geothermal Overseas territories It has a sizable and undeveloped peace of mountainous land on the South Pole. Tundra exists on the coastline over the Vermont Channel, but the rest is snowy inland mountains. Some oil and natural gas has discovered in the Vermont Channel in recent years. Education Tax *12% GST. *1% income tax on poor, 5% income tax on middle earners and 10% income tax on upper earners. *1% alcohol and tobacco duty. *1% excuse duty. *5% customs duties. *Private health and pension insurance scams are run by the state. Armed Forces It is a small elite strike force of only 12,000 and is not intended to fight in long running\traditional wars. not It is meant to be used in an anti-terror role and for strategical strikes on the enemy's military. Vermont's military was informally formed in a few days before independence to see off an incursion from earth, but disbanded in 80. It was then reconstructed as a formal military in 175. Navy #3Five anti-shipping missiles (akin to the OTL Exocet) #30 Cruise Tomahawk equivalent Cruise missiles #Five patrol boats #Five mine hunters. #Five mine layers. #Five Maritime patrol aircraft #Five ASW helicopters #Three offshore patrol vessels #Three coastal patrol vessels #Three coastal patrol submarines #One Stealth multi-role frigate (akin to the INS Shivalik). #One escort frigate. #One Guided missile frigate #One vittler supply ship #One oiler supply ship #One ammunition supply ship #One Amphibious assault ship ##Two troop carrying helicopters ##Two troops only landing craft ##One ASW helicopter ##One utility helicopter ##One tank only landing craft #One light assault ship ##One ASW helicopter ##One utility helicopter ##One troop carrying helicopter ##One troops only landing craft ##One tank only landing craft #One radar picket ship. #Safehaven Naval Base #Port Boston Naval Base #Cold End Air Base\Naval Base Air force #15 F-16 equivalent fighter-interceptors #Five AWACS severance aircraft #Five Troop transports #Five Cargo planes #Five Maritime patrol aircraft #Five ASW helicopters #Cold End Air Base #Vermont City Air Base #Safehaven Air Base #Cold End Air Base\Naval Base Army #Three Chinook troop helicopters #Three Chinook cargo helicopters Air defenses Coast Guard #Four utility helicopters #Four Maritime patrol helicopters #Two coastal patrol vessels #Two Maritime patrol aircraft #Two offshore patrol vessels #Two fishery protection vessels #Two Cargo carrying helicopters #Safehaven Naval Base #Port Boston Naval Base #Cold End Air Base\Naval Base Law and order The quality of law enforcement is generally higher than the UEM standards on fairness and neutrality due to the near total absence of bribery and intimidation. There is no death penalty. Last five election results Media Each major town and city has an analogue FM and a local digital FM radio service. Four digital FM station also operate in capital. There are four national digital AM radio and four digital TV channels. All families have video recorders, CD players and land line phones. 45% have mobile phones and 8% have smart phones. Fiber optic phone lines, 4G phones and broadband internet are commonplace through out thew land. 5% have the internet, of which 1% have Broadband internet. Wi Fi Internet is commonplace. There are three national newspapers. All major urban settlements also have a local newspaper by law. 8 typical images Metra 614.jpg|A Vermont Metra train leaves Vermont city and heads for Concorde. SteelMill interior.jpg|Inside one of Vermont City's 16 mighty steel mills. Severo port2.jpg|The bay leading in to the port of Safewater. Category:A nice new world...